Thank You For Your Life
by Rii Okita
Summary: Len terbaring di rumah sakit, meski begitu dia tetap berjuang untuk hidup. Adakah seseorang yang bersedia menolongnya? :3


**Disclaimer :**

**VOCALOID © Yamaha Corporation**

**Nee...Don't Like Don't Read **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari ini pun aku pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemani saudara kembarku Len. Sudah 6 bulan lebih dia terbaring di sana akibat sakit yang ia derita sejak lahir. Walaupun begitu dia tetap berjuang untuk hidup.

"Len, kau sedang apa?" kata ku sambil beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar nya.

"Kelaparan..aaaa" jawab Len sambil membuka mulut nya lebar-lebar

"Tadaaaa…lihat yang ku bawa ini" aku menunjukan kresek berisikan pisang-pisang yang besar

"Berikan padaku berikan!" Len terlihat ingin segera menyantap pisang-pisang ini, ya apa boleh buat akhirnya ku berikan semuanya

Dia mulai makan satu persatu pisang itu. Kyaaaa manis sekali, seperti anak monyet. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki saudara kembar sepertinya, karena setiap aku sedang terpuruk dia lah orang pertama yang akan menghibur ku. Tapi nasib nya malang sekali, sejak lahir dia sudah menderita kelainan katup jantung. Jenis penyakit jantung ini sesuai dengan namanya maka penyakit ini menyerang pada katub jantung, sedangkan katup jantung itu mempunyai fungsi dalam mengendalikan aliran darah dalam ruang-ruang jantung. Kelainan katup jantung dapat mengganggu aliran tersebut, antara lain karena pengecilan (stenosis), kebocoran (regurgitasi), atau tidak menutup sempurna (prolaps). Kelainan katup dapat terjadi sebagai bawaan lahir maupun karena infeksi. **(**_**Horeeee Rin pinter XD *prokprokprok*)**_

"Riiiiiiin!" Len berteriak

"Ada apa?" tanya ku sambil menghampiri nya

"Perut ku sakit" Len memegang perut nya

"Perlu ku panggikan dokter?" aku panik melihatnya seperti itu

"Ti-tidak pe-perlu" ucap Len terbata-bata

"Tapi Len…" aku bingung antara harus memanggil dokter atau tidak

"A-antar saja a-aku ke k-ke toilet" Len beranjak turun dari kasur nya

"…" aku tidak menjawab, aku hanya terdiam dengan mulut menganga

Tak lama kemudian aku mencium aroma busuk di ruangan itu yang mampu menyadarkan ku dari diam

"Rinny cepaaat aku sudah tidak kuat!" Len berteriak pada ku

"Len..jangan-jangan bau busuk ini b-berasal darimu" kata ku dengan menahan nafas

"Aaaah lama!" Len tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku dan langsung menarik ku kearah toilet umum

Len menarik ku sambil berlari, lalu dia meminta ku untuk menunggu di luar. Dia pun bergegas masuk ke dalam toilet. Aku pun dengan setia menunggu nya sampai selesai.

"Toilet wanita?" aku melihat tanda di pintu dimana Len ada di dalam nya

"Jangan bilang kalau Len…salah masuk toilet" ucap ku dalam hati

"Ahh… lega nya" tak lama kemudian Len pun keluar

"Hey Rin rasanya aku ingin pindah rumah sakit saja, aku rasa rumah sakit ini sudah tidak beres. Kau lihat saja toilet pria di dekorasi dengan motif-motif bunga berwarna pink. Ada-ada saja" cetus Len tanpa menyadari kesalahannya

Anak ini tampan namun bodoh. Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke kamar nya, dia terus saja mengomentari kamar mandi tersebut. Aku….ingin sekali mendorongnya ke dasar lantai. Tapi jika aku lakukan itu maka Len akan mati.

"Andai saja kamar mandi di kamar ku tidak bermasalah, mungkin aku tidak perlu ke tempat itu" Len masih mengomentari toilet yang tadi

"Len…"

"Ya?"

"Toilet yang kau masuki itu…toilet wanita" ucap ku sambil menundukan kepala

"Apa Rin? Aku tidak dengar.." Len mencoba meyakinkan kata-kata ku

"Itu toilet wanita" tegas ku

"Apa? Waria?" Len salah dengar

_**Bletaaakkk**_**…** aku menjitak Len dengan cukup keras dan bergegas meninggalkannya

"Rin…sakit…aku bisa gegar otak kalau begini" kata Len sambil memegangi kepala nya

Aku menghiraukan perkataan Len. Len kembali naik ke atas kasur nya. Dia terlihat mengantuk. Aku menunggu nya hingga ia benar-benar tertidur. Dan ketika ia benar-benar tertidur, aku pun pergi meninggalkannya karena aku sudah ada janji dengan Miku dan yang lainnya di taman.

* * *

"Rinny! Kau lama sekali" teriak Gumi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada ku

"Ah maaf, aku habis menjenguk Len" kata ku

"Len! Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia sudah membaik?" tanya Neru tanpa henti

"Tenanglah, dia kelihatannya sudah membaik" jawab ku dengan tenang

Yah..Neru memang sangat mengagumi Len. Namun Len sama sekali tidak pernah membalas perasaan Neru. Aku jadi kasihan sama Neru.

"Ya, kita mulai saja rapat nya" ucap Kaito sang pemimpi ah maksud ku sang pemimpin

"8 hari lagi adalah ulang tahun nya Len dan Rin, tapi kali ini kita hanya merayakan ulang tahun Len karena Rin ikut dalam rencana ini. Nah sebagai ketua aku akan membagi tugas pada kalian semuaaahahahaha" Kaito tertawa puas

"Ketua? Apa ada yang menunjuk mu sebagai ketua?" cetus Gumi dengan frontal

**Krik…krik…krik…** Suasana sempat hening sesaat ketika Gumi berkata seperti itu pada Kaito. Kaito seketika jatuh dan terpuruk, Miku segera menghampirinya dan menghiburnya. Entah apa yang di katakan oleh Miku, Kaito kembali meraih jiwa kepemimpinannya kembali.

"Miku dan Gumi tugas kalian adalah membeli cake, Neru dan Lily tugas kalian adalah membeli kado dan membungkusnya, Aku, Gakupo, dan Luka akan menangani yang lainnya. Dan untuk Rin, tugas mu hanya menemani Len" tegas Kaito, aku hanya menganggukan kepala ku

"Tuhan, ampunilah perlakuan Kaito terhadap kami" ucap Lily

"A-apa?" Kaito bingung dengan do'a Lily

"Nah semuanya boleh bubar" kata Luka

* * *

Aku berjalan pulang ke rumah sambil memikirkan kado apa yang harus aku berikan pada Len. Aaah rasanya sulit sekali memberikan kado pada anak laki-laki. Lalu aku meletakan kedua tangan ku di dada dan dapat ku rasakan detak jantung ku.

"Jantung…" aku terus meletakan tangan di dada sampai ke rumah

Setelah sampai, aku merasa jika orang tua ku sudah pulang. Dengan perlahan ku buka gerbang rumah ku, dan ku buka pintu rumah ku. Ku temui orang tua ku yang sedang sibuk mencari orang yang bersedia mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Len melalui situs online.

"Sudah 4 bulan kita mencari orang yang mau mendonorkan jantung nya, tapi hasil nya begini terus" keluh ayah ku

"Sabarlah sayang ku, percayalah jika kita bersabar maka akan membuahkan hasil yang manis" ibu ku mencoba menghibur ayah ku

"Ayah, Ibu…" aku mendekati mereka berdua

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Rin?" kata Ayah ku

"Selamat datang Rin" ucap Ibu

Ntah kenapa muncul keberanian dari lubuk hati ku untuk mendonorkan jantung ini pada Len. Aku ingin membicarakannya pada ayah dan ibu, tapi aku takut mereka akan menentangnya. Tapi jika belum di coba maka aku tidak akan tau hasilnya.

"Ayah, Ibu… bolehkah aku…" aku sedikit ragu

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya ayah ku yang sedang meminum teh nya

"Mendonorkan jantung ku untuk Len?" ucap ku dengan lantang

**Bruuufff…** ayah menyemburkan teh nya kearah komputernya. Ibu terlihat kaget dan begitu pun dengan ayah.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Rin?" tanya ibu ku dengan nada cemas

"Aku merasa telah cukup senang dengan hidup ku, aku merasa sudah mencapai semua impian ku. Dan sekarang aku ingin Len merasakan hal yang sama, aku ingin dia mencapai mimpi-mimpi nya" ku utarakan semua perasaan ku pada mereka

"Tidak!" bentak ayah ku yang menentang keinginan ku

"Tapi ayah! Jika terus seperti ini maka Len akan…hiks.." aku berkata sambil menahan tangis

"Rin…" ibu ku memeluk ku dengan sangat erat

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyesali semua ini, karena itu izinkan aku memberikan jantung ini pada Len" aku mencoba meyakinkan kembali ayah ku. Ia sempat terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah Rin…" jawab ayah ku walau dengan nada berat hati

Kemudian ayah ku menelpon pihak rumah sakit dan memberi tahu kan bahwa sudah ada orang yang bersedia mendonorkan jantung nya untuk Len. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memberikan jantung ini pada Len.

"Rin…mereka bilang operasi nya akan di laksanakan pada tanggal 25 nanti" ucap ayah ku dengan nada yang sedih

25 desember? 2 hari sebelum perayaan ulang tahun ku dan juga Len. Tapi sebaiknya aku tidak memberi tau soal ini pada Miku maupun yang lainnya. Aku masih punya 6 hari lagi untuk bernafas.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku masuk ke kamar dulu ya" ucap ku dengan senyum manis

Ketika aku berjalan, aku menengok ke belakang dan melihat ibu menangis. Aku sedih melihat ibu menangis, tapi aku akan lebih sedih jika Len jika harus pergi…ya…pergi dari dunia ini…

Di kamar aku menulis kan selembar surat untuk Len dan aku meminta ibu untuk memberikannya pada Len jika dia sudah sadar pasca operasi nanti.

~oOoOoOo~

25 Desember 2031

Hari silih berganti hingga tiba lah saat nya untuk ku memberikan hidup ini pada Len. Kini aku hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa menit lagi sampai akhir nya aku di bawa ke meja operasi. Ibu ku memegang erat tangan ku. Sedangkan ayah ku sedang berada di kamar Len untuk memeberinya semangat. Kedua orang tua ku tidak memberitau Len soal siapa pendonor jantung nya.

"Ketahuilah Rin, bahwa ayah, ibu dan juga Len akan selalu menyayangi mu…sampai kapan pun…" ucap ibu sambil membelai pipi ku. Aku hanya tersenyum bahagia.

Jam 08.00 pagi. Saatnya masuk ke ruang operasi. Aku melihat Len yang sudah di bius di masukan ke dalam ruangan operasi terlebih dahulu. Kemudian aku pun menyusul Len masuk ke dalam ruangan operasi. Dokter mulai menyutikan sesuatu ke dalam tubuh ku, namun aku tak menghiraukannya. Ku pandangi wajah Len dan ku belai pipi nya. Hawa dingin mulai menyelimuti tubuh ku, namun tak ku pikirkan. Aku mulai menutup mata ku secara perlahan. Aku senang karena sekarang aku merasa menjadi seorang kaka yang sempurna.

_**Dengan ini aku merasa hidup ku lebih berarti…..**_

* * *

27 Desember 2031

Len pun mulai sadar tanda jika operasi nya berhasil. Dia melihat sekeliling nya. Dia melihat ibu nya yang tertidur sambil memegang tangan kanan nya dan ayah nya yang juga tertidur di sofa dekat pintu dan temen-temannya yang tertidur pulas di sofa dekat jendela.

"Ayah…Ibu…" Len memanggil kedua orang tua nya

"L-len? Len? Kau sudah sadar?" ucap ibu nya yang senang melihat putra kesayangannya sadar

Mendengar perkataan ibunda Len, teman-temannya pun terbangun tak terkecuali ayah nya. Mereka semua kelihata sangat terharu melihat Len yang sudah sadar.

"Leeen! Selamat ulang tahun!" ucap teman-temannya secara serempak

"Aaaaa…kalian ingat ya? Terimakasih…aku sangat bersyukur memiliki teman seperti kalian" Len tertawa senang dengan kejutan dari teman-temannya

"Bodoh! Ayo cepat tiup lilinnya!" Gumi mendekatkan kue kepada Len

"Jangan lupa buat beberapa harapan" sela Miku di saat Len akan meniup lilinnya

Len pun menutup matanya. Dia kelihatan membuat banyak permintaan dalam do'a nya. Sampai akhirnya dia pun meniup lilin berangka 16 tersebut.

"Ah..lega nya, ngomong-ngomong Rin mana ?" tanya Len

Semua terdiam, semua memalingkan muka dari Len. Kedua orang tua Len pun hanya terdiam tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Len.

"Hey! Aku tanya Rin dimana?" tanya Len sekali lagi dengan nada kesal

"Rin…dia ada di sini, kau tak usah khawatir" jawab Miku sambil menahan sesak di dada nya

"Benarkah? Rin! Kau dimana? Rin! Ayo makan kue ini bersama-sama…Rinny?" Len mencoba memanggil Rin

"Miku…kau bohong…Rin tidak ada di sini" kata Len sambil mengembungkan pipi nya

"Dia di sini…tepat nya ada di sini" jawab Kaito sambil menunjuk kearah jantung Len

"Di sini?" Len menyentuh luka operasi nya

Suasana di kamar itu sempat hening sesaat. Ibunda Len memeluk suami nya sambil menangis. Dan kelihatannya Len mulai mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud oleh Kaito.

"Rinny…kenapa…" Len meneteskan air mata sambil terus memegangi dada nya

"Len…ini…" ibunda Len memberikan sebuah surat dari Rin

Len pun membuka dan mulai membaca isi surat dari saudara kembar kesayangannya tersebut,

"_**Len! Apa kau sudah bangun?**_

_**Ahh syukurlah kalau kau sudah bisa membaca surat ini,**_

_**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN untuk KITA yaaa…**_

_**Aku senang punya adik bodoh seperti mu,**_

_**Sebagai hadiah ulang tahun buat mu,**_

_**Aku menghadiahkan jantung ini untuk mu, berjanjilah kau tak akan menyianyiakannya**_

_**Jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu bersama mu**_

_**Karena jantung ku kini telah beretak untuk dirimu**_

_**Jadi tetaplah hidup Len"**_

"Rinny...kenapa kau tak minta izin dari ku dulu? Kenapa?" Len masih belum bisa terima

"Jangan tolak pemberian dari Rin, Dia begitu menyayangi mu hingga rela berbuat seperti ini demi kesembuhan mu" kata Neru sambil menggenggam tangan Len

"Jika kau sedih maka Rin dapat merasakannya, karena jantung nya sekarang berdetak untuk mu" lanjut Luka sambil mengelus kepala Len dengan lembut

"Karena itu jangan sia-sia kan hidup mu Len!" ucap seorang wanita yang baru datang, Meiko

Mendengar perkataan dari teman-temannya, sedikit demi sedikit Len mulai bisa menerimanya. Dia mulai menghentikan tangisannya dan mulai tersenyum sambil memeluk surat dari Rin.

_**Rin…Terimakasih untuk hidup mu…**_


End file.
